Revenge of the ninja
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what will the five ninja that savvied planet elements Obliteration? do when the dragned in to a new war? read to find out naruto xsakura ino x haku and tenten x Boba fett luke x ashoka tano
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Obliteration of planet element

Authors note/disclaimer: I Mr. grimjaw don't own Naruto or star wars Masashi Kishimoto does and Star Wars now belongs to Disney they make the money I don't and I have decide to get this challenge out of the way I dedicate this to the 7th demon of Rageriz and for the new Star Wars movie episode 7 coming out in 2015.

The sun beat down on the Village as people took the time to enjoy the day playing with their children or having picnics with their lovers. In the tallest building sat a man, the sun shining through his blond hair as his ocean blue eyes read from a scroll gripped in his hands. It had been two years since the allied shinobi won the fourth great war, and now Naruto Uzumaki was the Hokage. He was waiting for his wife to arrive, little did he know she was walking towards the office, her jade green eyes scanning her surroundings as she pushed her pink hair from them.

Setting the scroll down Naruto leaned back in his chair, his arms stretching above his head. Turning slightly, the Hokage saw a flash from the corner of his eye. Turning the chair to face the window Naruto looked up, shocked to find triangular ships in the sky. The huge ships flashed ominously above the village, a green beam shot out from one of the ships heading toward the Hokage's building, knowing it was coming straight at him Naruto jumped out the window just before the explosion destroyed the building.

The man landed on his feet and looked at top to were his office was he had a look of worry and dread on his face about the pink haired women inside.

Naruto rolled to his feet to look at what was left of his building, his heart dropped. His beloved wife had been in there, a loud noise pulled his thoughts back to the danger now and spinning on his heel the Hokage watched at the triangle-shaped ships landed outside of the Konoha, crushing trees and sending birds flying away in panic.

Naruto took a step intending to obliterate these invaders when a man with his dark brown hair tied high on his head came running, calling out to get his attention; "Lord Hokage... Lord Hokage are you alright?"

"Yes Shikamaru, I'm fine " Naruto replied looking between the ships and what was left of his building. His shoulders slumped slightly before addressing Shikamaru once more, "Get all the Ninja rounded up for battle and all the civilians at the Hokage mouton!"

Screams started as men in white armor began to move through the village firing weird looking weapons. Ninja were dyeing left and right, a flash of movement and a loud 'cha!' had one of the white armored attackers went flying into a building, getting killed instantly when he hit the wall.

The smoke from the impact cleared, revealing a women with pink hair, her shirt torn off of her from either the explosion or her escaping the rubble. "Sakura, you're alive!" Naruto called grabbing his wife to hold her close, kissing her lips roughly.

"Naruto..." Sakura panted wiping the dirt and blood from her face once he had let her go, "yes I'm alive..." She stopped hearing more of the weapons the enemy used firing, some armored white man aiming at some of their shinobi.

Crouching down Sakura and Naruto followed the aim of the weapon, a blonde haired woman was twisting and turning her hair tied high on her head whipping around with her movements, as she dodged. Her friend and expanding his body rolled into their opponents, killing some instantly forcing others to retreat.

After all the armored men had been taken care of and the scouting shinobi returned, the surviving ninja gathered at what was left of the Hokage's building.

"What the hell was that all about?" Asked a platinum blonde, her baby blue eyes flashing. Her purple sleeveless blouse and matching skirt showing off her toned body.

With a smile she pulled out her extra purple blouse and handed it to her pink haired friend, thankfully she had just returned from a mission otherwise Sakura would have had to continue to walk around shirtless.

"I don't know Ino," replied Naruto scratching his head as a man with long black hair with a wolf mask on walked into the group.

"My team found their camp site lord Hokage." the man stated after dropping to one knee.

"Good Haku, now, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, I want you to go to camp. You need to be transformed as them with scrolls to take their things just in case you find anything useful."

"Yes sir." the three responded in unison.

They transformed as instructed, Haku lead them out of the village and quickly to the camp the enemy had set up. Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten walked up to the camp, getting stopped at the entrance, "Halt what's your numbers?" one of the guards asked.

Shikamaru thinking quickly said; "Mine is 8967 and the other two are 298 and 3760."

The guard flipped through the numbers on his wrist checking the numbers he was given, "Go through." He said after a pause.

The trio walked into the camp and split up, Tenten heading towards the weapons, gathering as many as she could transport, while Ino went to find the blue prints for the ships they had used to get there, also if she was able to find some, the prints for new weapons being developed.

Shikamaru had walked straight to the Tai bombers and grabbed as many of them as he could. while Haku was waiting, he had placed the whole camp under a genjustu, hoping none were strong enough or knew enough about them to break out. A few hours passed before the trio left with Haku.

Once they returned to Konoha, the Yamanaka clan went through the blue prints as the Nara clan worked on the tai bombers. Tenten's clan were working tirelessly pulling apart the weapons to see how they worked.

A week later...

They attacked again, Naruto having sent help massages to Suna, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo, they all replied back that they too were getting attacked to and could not help.

"I got bad news... Our allies can't help we are on our own." Konoha stated before getting back into battle. He began firing their new found weapons, it was quite shocking the damage that the things could do.

A man in black armor walked out of the white armor army, with a sword they had never seen before, it was a pink, that emitted a low buzzing sound. Shino stepped forward and attacked with his bugs, his face betraying nothing as the man slashed and killed his beetles.

The man held out his arm as if he were reaching for something. Shino began to struggle as his body lifted a foot off the ground before heading straight towards the man. Shino and he died threw kunai and shrunken in an effort to escape, however it was not enough, as soon as Shino was within striking distance the Black armored man impaled the bug user on his glowing pink weapon.

Ino and Tenten froze seeing one of their friends falling to the ground, beneath him. The scene brought back memories of the fourth great ninja war, while the women were in shock, two men in white armor put their blaster rifles on stun and rings shot out. The beams hit Ino and Tenten, a blue outline was formed around them and they feel unconscious, the two men moving quickly took the women before any of the others could get to them.

The man in black called out into the lull; "My name is lord Vader, storm troopers fall back!" Vader ordered.

All the men in white now known as storm troopers left with Ino and Tenten. Haku tried to go after his wife, Ino, but Naruto stopped him "No Haku , they out number you. "

A year later...

Darth Sidious was getting annoyed by planet element and its people revolting. Fighting his military force and killing his men. Having enough of it he sent the Death Star to destroy the planet.

Haku came back to report to Naruto that the storm troopers were pulling out, some of the ships were even leaving the planet. Naruto mulled over the news, "Get everyone at the Tai fighters now!" Haku left to spread the word. Sakura all of the Rookie Ten got in their Tai bombers and were getting ready for lift off while they were waiting.

While on the death star in a cell seat both Ino and Tenten two storm troopers came to get them they could not use their chakra and they had stun cuffs on their writs.

Darth Vader sneered, "Watch what our new weapon can do... fire!" they fired the Death Star, Naruto and the rookie ten saw it coming, splitting up they quickly felt the planet.

Sadly not all of them were able to escape the explosion, only Naruto, Sakura and Haku managed to survive. The force of the explosion blew them in different directions, while back at the Death Star, Ino and Tenten saw their home world get destroyed right in front of their eyes.

They both knew they were the last of their kind, the last of the elementals, too angry to think clearly both women charged at Vader, only to come to a sudden stop as all the breath seemed to leave their lungs.

He lifted his hand up higher, both women struggling, gasping for air, "c… c…. cant b….breathe." Ino tried to talk her hands clawing at her own neck.

Their eyes widened in fear as Vader Force choked them. It did not take long before they passed out, releasing them they dropped to the floor, a robot floating in the air magnetised their cuffs.

Vader looked them both over, "Sell the brunet into slavery, take her to Zygerria." two storm trooper's took Tenten to Zygerria, the ship had been docked with them from the beginning in hopes of getting slaves, after they threw her in a cell, the troopers locked it, and made their way back to their own ship before the other left.

Vader went to his private chambers and activated a hologram, a man in black robes and hood appeared, "What do you want lord Vader?"

"I have destroyed the planet of element and have a trophy." he showed his master the unconscious form of Ino before he continued, "She's the last of her race, the last of the elmentelists."

Sidious gave a smirk, "I will take her "

Vader shook his head and singled two storm troopers, "Deliver this to my master and put her in a cell filled with coma gas." the storm trooper took Ino to a empire shuttle and put her in a cell and filled it with coma gas to keep her knocked out.

"Wind, I have acquired something you can keep, I don't want her. She's now your slave."

A man in a cloak turned to look at Sidious, his face covered and responded. "Yes master I will take her."

A hour later...

Ino woke up in a bed, sitting she looked around the small room, as her hands felt herself for injuries, feeling bare skin Ino looked down at herself, someone had dressed her in a yellow bikini. Feeling a weight around her neck she gasped, it felt like a collar.

The door to the room banged open, seeing only black however Ino called out; "Who are you?" she tried her mind transfer Justu but a shock went through her body forcing her to cry out in pain.

Ino gasped for air as the person spoke; "You tried to tap into your chakra, I am mad now, so be paired to be punished slave!"

Wind began force choking her she gasped for air he then used force lighting she yelled out gaps of pain and blacked out.

On Zygerria...

Tenten was dragged on stage for being auctioned off, the auctioneer stepped forward "This human girl is the last of her kind she known as an elmentelists." the crowed wowed and whistled at Tenten.

The biding began however it did not take long for it to end, "Nine million, sold for nine million credits to Jabba the Hutt!"

Jabba took Tenten to Tatooine.

Naruto and Sakura landed on a deserted planet their ships tore apart on impacted of the Atmosphere just after they had found each other. Sakura woke up, looking around she noticed she was in a tent "Were I am I?"

Sakura felt ropes on her writs a soft squeak drew her attention to a rat. She scooted her feet to it, the rat stank, the smell floated to her as she brought her heel down onto it's neck. Picking up the now dead rat with her unsandled feet, Sakura began to gag, but her shinobi and kunoichi instincts kicked in telling her she must eat it to survive . 

Naruto woke up in a hut and looked around to look for his fathers kunai which he made into a sword that can't be broken by that laser sword he saw that Vader had. That name echoed in his mind over and over.

Naruto wanted to know what was happening and where he was, the room he was in was small, a round table and some shelves' that had books and a room that looked like a kitchen.

Naruto entered the kitchen, he saw a machine and pressed a button for ramen once it was made, it came out of the machine, being as hungry as he was Naruto ate five more bowls before he was full.

He then found his sword in the corner of the other room, he must have been too hungry before to notice it. Picking it up and began training with it waiting for the person who owned the hit to get back. He had been practising for hours now falling back on the couch to lie down Naruto quickly fell back asleep.

Authors note: please read and review and enjoy revenge of the ninja and thanks to 7th demon for the title he helped me with it and this chapter although Talena made it 100 times better =) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding each other

Haku braised for Impact on a nearby planet Haku's Tai bomber broke apart in the Atmosphere the wings her breaking in to pieces so was the cock pit Haku panicked the whole Tai bomber was disintegrated and blew up throwing Haku away knocked him unconscious so he did not feel any pain when he forcefully hit the thick carpet of grass.

Haku fell on a green plane that was lush and healthy Haku's still unconscious form meanwhile in Emita the alarms were going off a women in her early 40s stated in the control room and said" what happened?".

The control room was round and the control panels were round "it was an empire Tai bomber mam!" said a man with green eyes and blonde hair the women had red hair and green eyes she wore a white shirt.

With silver pendant and military symbols on her shoulders she got her blaster ready and went out to get Haku they went in their speeders to retrieve Haku they found him in sector k.

Haku woke up in a cell and looked around he was in a room with other cube like cells "were I am I?" he asked as pain went thru his ribs and arm the women came in the room and said "my name is Mon Mothma".

"I am the leader of the rebellion why are you hear imperialist did Vader send you?" Haku's eyes went a blaze and said "that man took my wife! I want to kill him and destroy the empire!" he said with disgust in his voice.

"I see you hate the Empire to we will let you out and you can continue your story" she put the cube box cell down and Haku got out limping in pain.

He countned his story Mon founded out he was a victim of this new weapon Haku was given food and water and a bed his room was small and had technology everywhere in it the room was red Haku laid on his bed and got some rest.

Meanwhile with Ino

Her eyes were dull and lifeless and looked like in a trance of some sort she waited on her master darth wind he entered and seat in a chair and unzipped his pants and said "Ino honey please give me a blow job and a deep thorating". "yes husband/ master" she said in a monotone voice while walking to him and began sucking Wind began to moan remembering what he did to his defiant little slave/piggy .

Flash back

A week ago

Ino tried to escape from her master she snuck out of her room and was going to the hanger bay when all the storm troopers were busy the work they did not notice. Ino was in the hanger doors she used her shinobi training to get close to a box with her stealth she saw a tie bomber but across was a shuttle were her master was getting ready for a mission. She stealthy walked to the tie bomber but her master saw her and picked her up with the force took them back to their privet room which was huge and had the metallic look of the death star.

And buttons and everything around them Wind used the force Ino could feel her mind being squeezed "ahhh it hurts no stop!" she yelled she then fell on her hand and knees.

Wind smirked both of them heard a snap Ino's eyes became empty dull lifeless she looked down at her wedding ring and said" who I am I married to?" wind smirked and said" me I am your husband". End of flash back .

Ino began having her whole mouth on her husband /master manhood he climaxed in her mouth Ino ate his climax he smirked and was glad he broke her mind to make her his.

With Tenten.

She was in a cell waiting to serve her master Jabber the Hutt the cell was dark cold and drafty there was one bed a toilet and a sink Tenten was Shaking her blanket was very thin. A Gamorrean came to her cell it had a Pigs face brown fur armor on metal shoulder guards left arm had sliver armor had green skin horns on its head.

And jagged teeth coming out of its mouth the Gamorrean opened the cell door went in put a chain on Tenten's slave coaler and pulled her out of her cell she all most fell .

Tenten went to the court room of Jabba the Hutt he had a silver droid translating for him saying "master Jabba wants you to dance " Tenten gave a defiant look and Jabba pressed a button on his arm of his thorn.

Tenten collar began shocking her she yelled in pain "ahhh " she rolled around on the ground she thought to herself "how humiliating this is " she then said I will dance!" .

Tenten began to dance for her master Jabba enjoyed his entertainment by his tan slave on the other hand Tenten was not enjoying it at all wile Boba Fett found her enchanting .

On Tatooine.

Sakura was still in her tent waiting for who ever captured her to give her food a thing that looked like a man with bandaged head with a mask on the eyes were gurgles pipes out of the side and a mouth cover he had white flees .

Tarp on with a swap rat in hand Sakura used the escape Justu but held the ropes to look like she was still typed up and closed her eyes acting like she was asleep.

The sand person dropped the swamp rant and was going to levee Sakura got up and snapped its neck and began looking for her ninja weapons she looked in the weapons tent and saw two looking at them .

Sakura quickly grabbed her tano and slit the two sand mans throats and took her weapons and ran out of the camp she flung her tano blade clean she walked for hours.

Intel the heat was to munch for the strong Kunoichi of Sakura's statured she looked up and saw a cubed red box with rollers as wheels she stumbled to it got on board and hide and went to sleep. The red box stopped and the door opened little thing in robes and a hood came in its eyes glowed under the hood Sakura woke up and Saw it she then noticed droids Sakura transformed in to a droid.

All the droids went out even Sakura a boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes he was tall Sakura could feel her transformation being disturbed from the lack of food and sleep she riveted back to herself and fainted.

Uncle look a girl is she a run way slave from Jabber's palace?' the blonde examined Sakura and saw no slave coaler "take her in the droid shop to rest" said the older man.

The older man had a gruffly beard and gray hair wrinkles in his face he looked at the droids and found two he liked I will take the r2 unite and golden protocol droid do you know any languages? He asked the golden droid.

"oh I do sir over six million Languages names c3po this is my counterpart R2D2 "Luke wait take they the droids with you.

R2dD2 and C3po followed Luke to their shop the shop was a mess tools were everywhere Luke seat Sakura down on the long circler couch Luke then cleaned both droids.

Luke began poking and cleaning R2D2 disk drive a Hologram of a girl came on she was in a white cloak had brown hair and brown eyes she said " ObiWan Kenobi your my only hope".

Sakura moaned and got up "what's that noise ?" she asked Luke got up and noticed how petty her and other girl was "here let me get you some water miss" Luke rushed and got Sakura some water.

Sakura drank the water "thanks my name is Sakura Haruno by the way and I am married " she showed Luke her ring "oh" Luke replied.

Sakura looked around and said "were I am and what Planet I am I on? " Luke said You on Tatooine" Sakura had a shocked look on her face as of her home world really being destroyed hit her like a ton of bricks.

Sakura had a shock on her face and said "so me Naruto Tenten Ino and Haku are the last of our race!" she began to cry Luke hugged her and said"its fine we can help you find your friends".

With Naruto Naruto woke up to the smell of hot ramen he grabbed the bowel and began eating "I see you like that boy" Naruto jumped he was frightened by the voice a man with gray hair and beard and had gray eyes.

And fair skin he was 182 meters tall "I am Obi wan Kenobi but pleas when we out in public call me Ben " Naruto shook his head that he understood. "so Obi wan "were I am I ?" "you are on Tatooine " he handed Naruto a device and it gave him info on the planet "oh so this planet is just dessert" Naruto said to himself.

He did not Know that Sakura and Tenten were closer then he thought Naruto said "I want to look for my friends he told Obi wan what they looked like and he put it in a tracker .

But it dint find nothing of Naruto's friends and wife Naruto said "Sakura must be suppressing her charka like me " Obi wan said" ok how about I teach you the sword style of the Jedi".

Naruto went to the corner and got his sword both men went out side of the hut Oban turned on his light saber wile Naruto drew his fathers use to be kunai turned to Kanata sword.

Naruto took the same stance as Obi wan did "now swing like me " Obi wan said Naruto copied him execrably then after a hour of Training Naruto got the Jedi fighting style down .

Oban wan and Naruto got water Naruto noticed "Obi wan you getting low on food" "I see" Obi wan said as they were drinking water Obi wan threw Naruto a cloak he put It on.

"its in case the empire saw you ships you stole get away in the explosion " he put on his and both entered Obi wan's speeder and went to town. Back with Sakura Sakura saw the hologram Luke showed her "Luke! I need you!" said his aunt Beru Luke Sakura and the two droids went to his aunt " I need you to go to town to get some potato's". Luke Sakura R2 and C3po went in Luck's speeder and drove to town Sakura put a cloak on to hide her identity since look told her of empire being established here the speeder stopped at the market.

Both Sakura and Luke got out and began walking to the potato bender Sakura and Luke walked by another cloaked person Sakura got a feeling it was Naruto but she was not positive.

Naruto when he passed Sakura got the same feeling of her Obi wan stopped and got new ingredients in powder form paid for it and left back to obi wans house Luke got the potatoes and went back to his.

Sakura said " let me tell you about chakra" "ok" Luke answered Sakura said" its both physical and spiritual power they are channeled thru hand seals an meny Justu are different ".

"wow " Luke said as they made it back to Luke's place was a dome shaped place with three entry's it was the same color as the sand on the ground Luke parked outside.

Both Luke Sakura and the droids walk thru the court yard had four different doors the outside of the rooms were made of rock ground made of dust .

Luke entered the kitchen the walls were write and had cabinet space that looked like boxes and a steaming machine that was silver and round Luke handed his aunt the potatoes and went to show Sakura her room.

Aouthros note: pless read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tenten's freedom and apprenticeship

Tenten was in her cell asleep her cell was dark damp and cold she shivered in her skimpy orange bikini it would make her Hokage happy his favorite color on her.

A Gamorrean guard came and slid Tenten her breakfast she got up by the sound o f metal scratching gone the floor Tenten ran to it and began gulping it down like she have not eat in months.

The same Gamorrean guard he was big and fat had a pig's face two small horns on his head with a metal helmet green skin and had leather armor with metal pads on his shoulder blades he put her leach on her slave caller but Tenten jumped back.

The guard then activated her collar she gritted her teeth in pain while showing defiance in her brown eyes as he put the leach on the deactivated it Tenten got up he put the leach on her and he connected it Tenten began to pull on her leach.

The Gamorrean pull Tenten stumbled foreword he then kicked her in her stomach she coughed up spit and her breakfast which was slop he then dragged her to Jabba.

Their Boba stared at the dragged elmentelist she got on her feet and the translation droid said" the all mighty Jabba wants you to dance "Tenten then stuck out her Tung and gave her master a raspberry.

Jabba scowled and activated Tenten's collar she began yelling in pain "ahhh " and squirming in pain she then blacked out a hour Later she woke up in a bed she then saw a man in green helmet on with a red outlined T and a black out lined inside.

With green hest plats and gray shirt sleeves and orange armor on his shoulder blades and he had an antenna on the left of his helmet "sorry miss did I scare you?" he then took his Helmet off.

Tenten gazed at Black hair and brown eyes with tan skin like hers "you did not scare me sir after all I was a Konoha Kunoichi back on my home planet before it got destroyed" Said Tenten in a prideful voice in the begging but sad at the end.

Boba could feel sad for the slave he then had an idea he put a wrist blaster on her wrist that looked like a bracelet "here it as a layers to open you cell and you can kill the two guards at the entice then Jabba will send me and I will buy you from him" said Boba.

Boba guided Tenten back to her cell she would wait Intel everything would be quiet at midnight Tenten actived her bracelet a she picked the lock got out and used her ninja stealth.

Two Gamorrean guards were guarding the main entice Tenten sneaked behind them and broke their necks and left the entice the door opened and Tenten began running in the dessert.

The next morning Jabba was enraged that his rare slave got a way Boba said "let me go after her all mighty Jabba" as he bowed Jabba then ordered "retrieve her" Boba got up and left to recapture Tenten.

Tenten was out before the sun rose but it was now hot and the heat was rising Tenten began to stumble in the desert and sand dooms she began to sweat and her body getting pasty and more dark from the sun's rays.

She fell and blacked out from the heat Boba tracked her down and picked her up he took her back to Jabba and stroke a deal with him that He would Take Tenten for an exchange.

Jabba did thank about it he then said "ok the slave for Han solo" he then laughed at the thought Boba picked up Tenten he slave collar token off and he walked back carrying her back to the slave 1.

Tenten woke up in a warm bed she got out of it and noticed she was in different cloths yellow shirt and black pants she got up went to the cock pit were Boba was piloting the ship.

"Did you undress me?" Tenten asked in a rage while her face was red Boba then replied "no miss a droid did that I am a gentlemen "Tenten then calmed down and asked "what will you do with me?".

Boba answered "you will be my appetence "Tenten gave a huge smile Boba set a course for Coruscant "were we going?" asked Tenten with wonder Boba answered to Coruscant ".

Thanks Boba for making me your appetence "Tenten said with glee in her voice she kissed him Boba blushed he then went to his bedroom.

Three days later.

Tenten and Boba feet landed in dock bay 4 their speeder awaited for them they got in it and began driving to a clothing store.

Once they were on the streets Tenten was shocked to see traffic full of speeders "those are called speeders" said Boba as they parked by a store.

Both Tenten and Boba entered the store a women came and said"How may I help you?" Boba said "we need bounty hunter cloths for her Tenten had a cloak on and underneath was her slave cloths.

The women took them to the Bounty hunter section and some western style cloths caught her eye she went in the dressing room.

She tried them on came out with the shirt it reveled her stomach it was pink and had checker square design to it with blaster proof leather vest on with a cowboy hat on brown {just like Cad banes from the clone war cartoon} with a poncho in her hand that came with it.

She then got some underwear and bras for her Boba bought all of it and they returned to his base on Coruscant both Tenten and Boba enter.

The place was big the walls are metallic like every buildings she seen so far there was a huge u shaped couch the kitchen was huge as well he showed her to her room.

Tenten unpacked her cloths and underwear and bra and got a towel and wash rag went to get a shower it was big white tub the floors was white the toilet was white to.

She got in the shower the water was hot it beaded down Tenten's body she gave a moan as her body relaxed got out dressed in gray sweat pants and a blue T shirt.

Tenten went to the living room their dinner waited for her she sat down and began eating her soup "I have a bounty for you to get" Tenten slurped quietly.

Her brown lips touching the spoon she then replied "ok sensei" the next day Tenten was in her bounty hunter cloths.

The information she got from Boba said her target hangs at a bar so she entered and saw him she then began swaying her hips.

Walking up to him slowly and seductively and said "do you want to have fun with me? She questioned while giving a sexy grin the man said "meet me in the alley in 15".

15 minutes later Tenten meet the guy in the alley she had her blaster seat on stun he was worth more alive then dead man was walking down to meet Tenten she pulled her gun and fired.

The target fell Tenten went and picked him up and turned him in and got the credits and went back to Boba and her's base Boba saw the credits and said "keep them their ours and I knew you had talent".

End of chapter three I hope you enjoyed it please read and review.


End file.
